


Nine Letters

by kameo_chan



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameo_chan/pseuds/kameo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is an avid writer. Nine letters he wrote after the Battle of Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Letters

**Author's Note:**

> M!Hawke is a snarky mage here. Just some speculation on where the group went after things went South. Also, watch out for the implied Nanders and Carrill. It's barely there, but there nonetheless.

Bodahn,

I hope to find you and Sandal well. How is Orlais? Fabulous parties and haughty nobles all they're hyped up to be, I hope? We've made it safely to Starkhaven. You'll be pleased to know that I left the estate in good, solid dwarven hands. Varric promised to look after everything, much to Gamlen's intense dismay. Not that I'm expecting a swift return, if a return at all. It seems highly unlikely.

I take it news has already reached Orlais; that the Champion of Kirkwall has single-handedly brought about the fall of the Chantry. Apparently, I'm also the one who tends to blow things up. Anders finds this highly amusing, the bastard. He's in remarkably good spirits of late.

Aveline and Donnic left about a month ago. It's good to have friends in high places sometimes, especially when those friends are royalty. King Alistair graciously offered Aveline a position as Captain of the Royal Guard. I think she's glad to finally have been able to go home. Kirkwall is nice and disturbing and full of turmoil, and all that, but I think all of us have missed Ferelden to some degree or the other. After all, nothing beats the smell of wet dog and dirt.

Carver stayed on in Kirkwall, supposedly to help rebuild what I'd "detroyed". But I know that both he and Knight-Commander Cullen keep feeding the new Templar reinforcements misinformation regarding my whereabouts. He's a knucklehead sometimes, but I like to entertain the idea that deep down, my darling little brother does actually love me.

Fenris, Merrill and Isabela are all still fine, if looking a little worse for wear. Bear also sends his greetings and whines piteously whenever I mention the two of you.

Take care Bodahn, of both yourself and Sandal. If you ever need anything, you know how to find me.

Yours sincerely,

Mess. G. H.  
Starkhaven

\--

Izzy

Hark ye pirate wench! Haha, well. You always said I'd make a terrible pirate. How are you? Antiva treating you well? I heard rumours a while ago, that a saucy pirate captain joined up with a certain infamous Antivan fugitive to take care of the remaining Crows in Antiva City. Tut tut, Isabela. Hogging all the fun to yourself, as usual.

But really now, how are you? Nothing serious bothering you, I hope? Merrill frets about you constantly, and even Fenris seems mildly concerened for your safety. I have full confidence that you can emasculate anyone who crosses you, but sometimes, I worry that you'll get yourself into another boatload of trouble like you did nearly four years ago.

We're currently travelling through Nevarra, on our way to Nessum. Fenris isn't too pleased at the prospect of being so close to the Imperium's border, but as I told him, people look to the distance to find what they seek, not under their noses.

Templar activity in Nevarra is at an all time high, and we just barely missed being interrogated by a Seeker and her squad a few days ago. Cassandra Pentaghast, her name was. Tough and capable-looking and very pretty in the face. Exactly your type, I'd imagine.

I have to go now. There's a Templar that's been eyeing me suspiciously for a while now, and I can't pretend that I'm jotting down notes about Nevarran mausoleums forever.

Look after yourself, Izzy and for Maker's sake, don't contract anything! Anders is capable of many things, but not even he can perform long-distance healing.

Fondest regards,

Kitten.

\--

Dear Aveline,

I hope you find this letter in good health. Carver assured me that he'd make sure you get this, one way or another. He's the only one I trust to make sure my missives to Ferelden don't fall into the wrong hands.

So? What's it like, working for a king? Moving up in the world seems to be your strong suit! While I, on the other hand, tend to fall by the wayside every now and again. Seriously though, how is it to be back in Ferelden? Oh, I wish I could see it. I miss the brown earth and the damp weather that crawls into your bones like a bad case of termites. I also miss the sights and smells and coarse clothing and furry piles of Mabari puppies. Just the small things.

I'm just teasing. I... I miss you. It's been hard, not having anyone from home around. Sometimes, late at night when Fenris and the others are sleeping, I find myself wishing I could go to Denerim. Perhaps open up a shop or a tavern and just close my eyes and pretend that Kirkwall and everything that happened there was a frightfully long dream. A good dream, if a little tragic. But a dream nevertheless. And then, I look at Merrill and Anders and I wonder how I could ever even think of leaving them. I look at Fenris and think that I'm glad Kirkwall wasn't a dream, because otherwise I'd never have met the man I love.

I'm getting all tear-eyed and sentimental, now. It's your fault.

Anyway, how're things going with Donnic? A little bird let slip that there might be a happy addition to the Vallen-Hendyr family. If it's true, I insist on being made godfather. I think I have more than enough right to lay claim to the title, after everything we've been through together. Besides, the thought of the patter of tiny feet will at least take my mind of things for a while.

I won't lie, Aveline. Things have taken a turn for the worse lately. Anders is... I wouldn't call it slipping, but it's a close thing. Vengeance is back - and though I can appreciate the irony of that statement, I dread what it means. He's very subdued and on the whole still unfailingly "Anders". But there is a darkness in him these days that I'll admit scares the robes off me.

But enough talk of future worries! We'll all be fine, I'm sure. Send my regards to your husband and may the Maker watch over you, love.

Your old friend,

Garrett Hawke.

\--

Dear Charade,

I hope I find you well. I don't have much time or many resources on hand to make this letter more amiable, so I hope it'll do.

How are things going with you and Gamlen? Is he still mad that I left the estate in Varric's hands? If he is, then he'll surely be pleased to see what I've enclosed in this letter.

Take it, and pay off all his debts. Buy a good home for yourselves and invest what's left wisely. I know I can trust you with this.

Take care, cousin and say hi to good old Uncle Gamlen for me.

Yours faithfully,

Garrett.

\--

Carver,

I got your letter yesterday. Yes, everything is alright and we are currently somewhere near the Hunterhorn Mountains, to answer you first question. No, he hasn't gone insane and blown something up again, to answer your second. Yet. Thirdly, yes, Fenris and I are still together and we probably will be for a very long time. Lastly, no, Merrill does ask about you regularly. Now that the pressing matters are all taken care of, I'd like to take the opportunity to ask how things are going on your side of the family?

I'm glad to hear that Charade took the reigns and made Gamlen give up gambling. At least someone's taking proper care of our dear Uncle now. But what I really want to know is if you're happy. Are you, Carver?

I know it sounds pretentious to you, but I do care about you, you know. You're my baby brother, and no matter what happens, you always will be. I made a promise to Mother that I'd look after you, and even if I'm ten thousand leagues away, I'll still try to keep that promise.

I know you hated being in my shadow. You still do. But I want you to know that I never meant to overshadow you in any way. You're the best warrior I've ever met, and a more stringent or astute Templar the Order couldn't have asked for. I'm proud to call you a Hawke and an Amell. But more than that, much more, I'm proud to call you my brother.

I'm not going to ask you to take care of or to look after yourself. I know that you can do both, and do them well on a regular basis. What I will ask of you, brother, is that you pray for me. For me, for Merrill. Even for Anders and Fenris if you can find it in your heart. There are difficult times ahead of us, and Maker only knows that with each passing day our blessings grow scarcer and our hopes fade a little more.

You always had me wrapped around your little finger, ever since the first day Mother showed you and Bethany to me.

Signed,

Your brother.

\--

Vigil's Keep - Amaranthine  
For the Attention of Senior Warden Nathaniel Howe

Warden Howe,

Thank you for the quick response. I wouldn't have credited you with it, but it seems that time and time again, I underestimate the reach of Grey Warden influence. I'd like to extend my utmost thanks to you for your help in searching for Anders. It fills me with great relief to know that he has returned to you, although it affords me no small amount of pain also. I had spoken to him shortly before he vanished. I think everything that could have been said between us, was. He explained to me that Vengeance was becoming stronger by the day and that he found it increasingly difficult to keep a firm grasp on the control of his own functions.

I have lost a good man and a great friend, and blame myself for not seeing the signs earlier. I know that Vengeance's overbearing influence has played its part, but I still feel responsible. If I had been a better friend to Anders, things - no, _everything_ might have turned out differently.

I once heard it told that it does not help to dwell on the past. Yet the future suddenly seems much emptier for the abscence of one of my closest companions, and I have difficulty keeping faith. I wonder sometimes, Warden, whether or not the Maker is punishing me. If it is the case, I can understand why, though it doesn't make the burden of it any less.

Is it true that you have both heard the Calling? I... I have had contact with the Warden-Commander. He is a distant cousin, as you probably know, and my contact with him was established with the help of numerous well-placed connections.

Is it though? If indeed the time has come, I'd like to arrange a meeting, if possible. I would very much like to say goodbye.

If such a meeting would be both permittable and feasible, please contact me as soon as possible. As I understand it, Orzammar is the usual choice of entry to the Deep Roads for Fereldan Wardens. I will meet you in the Frostback Mountains if the Maker allows it, near where the village of Haven once stood.

Give Anders my fondest regards, Warden. May the Maker watch over you both.

Yours sincerely,

G. Hawke.

\--

Merrill,

Fenris was against me writing to you. It seems that even after all these years, he still hasn't gotten over his mistrust for mages. I told him he could go jump in the river if that's how he felt. Incidentally, I am no longer allowed anywhere near his bedroll whenever we make camp. He's even turned Bear against me. Won't you please come back so that Fenris can go back to brooding at you instead of at me?

I hope life in Minrathous is treating you well. I hear all sorts of strange stories regarding it, everything from naked blood orgies under the moonlight to rumours that the Tevinter Magisters have wiped out the entire Qunari race. All exaggerations, I hope. Except for the orgies. That would be a terrible loss. I've been officially forbade the chance of ever seeing Minrathous whilst I have Fenris by my side, so I'll have to rely on your words to paint me pictures.

Feynriel wrote me and told me that the two of you see each other on a regular basis. Then at least you have someone there to keep you company? I'm glad. Carver has been asking after you - again. You do realize that my brother is head over heels for you, right? Despite the whole slitting-your-wrists and bringing-about-demons debacle. If you have the time, please write him and assure him that you're all right. He won't ever stop pestering me otherwise.

Be a good girl, Merrill. Hopefully, we'll see each other again one day, if Fenris ever learns to trust me completely.

All my love,

Hawke.

\--

Messere Varric Tethras,

Herewith a letter to notify you that one Messere Garland Hock has successfully reached Seheron. He sends his best regards and hopes that all is well with a certain estate. He also expressed his approval of your carefully crafted tale as told to Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, wishing only that you'd have made the Champion of Kirkwall sound "more suave", stating that the Champion he'd known had been both handsome and a perfect gentleman. Also, his companion, Messere Broody, extends his deepest regrets that he still has not paid back your twelve sovereigns, but that he will make it up to you when he next sees you.

Yours faithfully,

The Guild Master  
Dwarven Merchants Guild of Kirkwall.

\--

Fenris,

The weather looked lovely this morning and I didn't want to wake you. I'll be by the docks if you need me. I love you.

Yours forever and ever,

The Champion of your heart.


End file.
